Grey Man Out
by Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi
Summary: Team RWBY & JNPR end up on a mission with two Otaku's and ended up succeeding with the mission objective somehow. 3 months later the Otaku's end up meeting some people after buying a town house in Vale. How will they handle their life meeting these people? Tune in with the sanity that could match up to Weiss reacts but for the people who like OC's. DeviantArt/Fanfic OC's only.
1. Meet and Greet

**A/N: I have cross the line between hating and loving RWBY original characters. This story will mostly have interaction of team RWBY & JNPR. **

* * *

Beacon the best academy of Vytal, some question the headmaster. Even Glynda doesn't know why he asks a 15-year-old to join his school. One time Ozpin hired a man with the alias Grey. For one grey was not an ordinary professor to Ozpin's standard. It was rather odd in some sense his reason is "We are tools for higher-ups. Secrets slowly will leak to the public."

Grey then took his leave at Beacon academy to kill a grim for cash. He was hired by Mr. Schnee to rid this grim. They call it the manticore; a type of lion looking grim. Ozpin never mention it to his students about Grey's disappearance. Ozpin decided to choice team RWBY and team JNPR to find the elusive man. Glynda found it foolish of Ozpin decisions to send his first year student's on a mission.

Ozpin was trying his best to hide something from everyone. Ruby was the only person to know it; Ozpin said it in a much coded way to Ruby. "Beware of the renegade and seek the grey wolf." Ruby kept those words in mind from her headmaster. Only thing Ruby can think of was "Why would Ozpin tell me that only to me? What does he mean by that?" Question's filled her innocent head.

* * *

It was the afternoon in the Beacon dorms most students were training or in their dorms. An unlucky few had to pack their things to leave. Teams RWBY and JNPR were annoyed about packing their things to go to Vacuo. A place isolated from the other kingdoms. Ozpin never gave them a document just a message on their scroll.

The message said:

**_"Objective: Find Grey and grey wolf and bring them to Beacon. _**

**_Location: Mountain sides of Vacuo. _**

**_Conditions: Snowing. Ursa's and Beowulf are lurking in the mountains. _**

**_Difficulty: SSS. _**

**_Note: Two 4th year students will be assisting you eight. May the odds be in your favor my fellow students…"_**

Out of everyone Weiss was angry "Why can't Ozpin look for this guy himself plus this is total suicide!" The rest of team RWBY kept quiet until they heard someone knock on their dorm door.

"Ruby get the door I bet it's one of those 4th year students." Yang said. Ruby opens the door to see a girl about 4 ft and 5in tall.

Ruby was dumbfounded about the girl "Can I help you?"

The girl Ruby was talking to has white long hair, an ox tail, and red eyes and is wearing a white yukata. The girl was playing on her scroll. The girl looks at Ruby and smiled at her.

"Why hello there team RWBY I will be assisting you in this dangerous mission." The girl said.

The girl turned around facing team JNPR's dorm room.

The girl took a deep a breach before speaking again "By the way the names Shiro Yokai." Shiro said.

She then started to leave along with a boy carrying two heavy bags. Team RWBY got their things and followed Shiro. Behind team RWBY was team JNPR following them. The two teams then started to walk next to each other.

"I was expecting a taller girl to help us." Ruby said.

"Ruby not all 4th year students are tall you know." Blake said.

Jaune then interrupted "Why is only two random 4th year students helping us I thought another full team?" Jaune said.

"What made that 4th year student we saw odd was he pointed a finger at Jaune and smiled at him." Pyrrha said.

Yang laughed hearing that "I guess he has a thing for boys like Jaune." Yang said. At that moment Jaune freak out, Weiss was flush red, and Pyrrha got a nosebleed.

"YANG XIAO LONG you dolt never speck of that ever." Weiss said.

"Says it to the girl who reads boy love manga's." Weiss wanted to say something more but Blake covered Weiss's mouth.

The two teams then got in a big fiasco this gave Shiro and the other 4th year student a chance to get outside. The boy carrying the two bags is Shiro's boyfriend.

He has light yellow hair with short ponty-tail, blue eyes, and has a scar on both sides of his checks. He wears a light blue and white blazer, blue-white shoes, and formal white pants. The wrist parts of the blazer have two different crests. The back of the blazer has a combine version of the crest on his wrist. His name is Nokon Ying. The two waited about ten minutes for the two teams.

* * *

Shiro and Nokon were waiting for them near a tree near the dust plane. Shiro was still playing on her scroll while Nokon read a girl love manga. The two teams then arrived outside to find the two.

"Do they really act like 4th year students?" Weiss said to herself. Shiro saw them and tap Nokon's shoulder.

"Non their here you could stop reading now." Shiro said. Nokon pass the manga to Shiro and grab the two heavy bags.

"I have high hopes these teams live as for me it's a very slim chance." Nokon said to himself.

"Alright two lesbian couples and two normal couples, makes me remember of about our late friends." Shiro said to herself. Nokon and Shiro were a few distances away from the two teams.

"First and for most I forgot to introduce myself team JNPR. My name is Nokon Ying and I'll help your team out." Nokon said. Nokon stoic personality gave a menacing feeling to Jaune.

"Are there any questions you guys?" Shiro said. Jaune raised his hand and Shiro gave him a chance to speck.

"Wouldn't your guy's full team help us since this mission is dangerous?" Jaune said. Nokon gave a smirk to Jaune.

"It's simple our teammates our dead." Nokon said. Team RWBY and JNPR were shock to hear that. Nokon and Shiro then jogged to the dust powered plane.

"Is he really joking about that Ren?" Jaune said. Ren did not reply to Jaune's question. When they went inside the dust plane no one spoke a word to Nokon or Shiro. The pilot of the dust plane announces a message to the ten teens.

"We will be leaving Beacon in ten minutes please wait patiently." Team RWBY & JNPR were told to stay in the same room near the pilot side of the plane. Nokon & Shiro took the room in the back of the plane.

Nokon sighed knowing how eager first year students are. "I guess I'll give that blonde my team's audio logs." Nokon said to himself.

Shiro looked at Nokon in contempt "You plan to share our broken past to them correct?" Shiro said.

Nokon smiled "I plan to do that my darling." Nokon said.

* * *

**A/N: Some OC cameo soon. Shippings shall sail in this. RnR or Flame me to death. -_-**


	2. Dust plane shenanigans

**A/N: Oh no Sues. More like anti-sues over...**

* * *

The slow trip to Vacuo was rather bizarre both teams were minding their own business.

Ruby and Weiss were reading fanfics on dust net. Blake was reading her book "Ninjas of Love." Yang was listing down antics she will do to everyone at Beacon.

Jaune was quiet thinking deeply about something. Pyrrha and Nora were talking about some anime they watched before. Ren was going nuts about what Nokon said. 'Teammates are dead…' Ren just had that in mind for like two hours.

Suddenly Nokon enter the two team's room. Ren was the first to sit up and greet Nokon. Ren then introduce himself to Nokon.

"My name is Lie Ren nice to see you." Ren said. Nokon just smiled at Ren.

Nokon whisper to Ren "I know you write smutty lemons but right now give Jaune this." Nokon said. Nokon pulled out a walkman with earphones attach to it.

"This is a duplicate of my teams audio logs take a listen." Nokon said. The royal vagabond then left the room to go to his room.

Ren was speechless "Okay I guess he is not a very social person or is it more than that." Ren said to himself. Ren then went next to Jaune to take a listen at the audio with him.

"I have feeling he doesn't want to explain his past in Beacon" Jaune said.

"Anyway Jaune let's take a listen to the audio." Ren said. Jaune hit the play button as he put the ear buds in his ear.

Ren for one his face was flush red hearing the first recording in the audio log

"Jackpot a full team of guys and me as the only girl. Foursome." Nora notice Ren's flush red face and decided to go to him.

"Ren what are you listening to with Jaune?" Nora said. Before Ren could say anything the walkman made a click sound.

Ren smiled to Nora "We not listening to anything Nora." Ren said.

"Is that the 4th year student's stuff Ren you should give it back to him." Nora said. Ren know if he did not listen to his girlfriends his legs are going to break.

"Seriously I got played with a simple antic. Now to get back at him once we are in Vacuo." Ren said to himself. Ren decided to give back the walkman to Nokon.

As soon as he enters the back of the plane Weiss screamed.

"Why the hell are we with these Sues guys?" Weiss said.

Yang tilted her head "Well it's Ozpin you know that Weiss." Yang said.

"Look on the bright side you don't have a yandere Velvet following you." Blake said.

"Oh in dust hush it Belladonna. You get ship with Adam or Yang." Weiss said.

Yang rolled her eyes "Uh Weiss you get ship more with Ruby or Jaune." Yang said.

"Quiet you dunce it's not like I have feelings for the two." Weiss said.

Yang gave a smirk to Weiss "How about that time you ask Ruby to stay with you when Velvet tried to hunt you." Yang said.

Weiss face became flush red "Xiao Long never bring that up you dunce." Weiss said.

Suddenly Ren came back with a panic on his face. Everyone look at Ren and laughed.

"Ren what happen to your hair and clothes?" Yang said.

Some bubble gum was stuck in Ren's hair and his clothes had some whip cream on it.

Ren sighed "Simple an antic trap." Ren said.

Weiss rolled her eyes "Great two more idiots to worry about their stupid antics." Weiss said. Ruby decided to comfort Weiss.

"Ruby get of me, now's not time to hug me you dunce!" Weiss said.

"Do worry Weiss you got me if that happens to you." Ruby said.

"You dunce your talking nonsense!" Weiss said.

Ren gave everyone a 'ahem' "Guys it's running late I'll be taking shower first." Ren said.

Jaune look at his scroll to check the time. "Wow guys its nine o'clock already." Jaune said.

Ruby was shock about the time. "Is Vacuo that far from Vale, Weiss?" Ruby said.

"Uh I think so all I know is my family owns a private estate there." Weiss said.

* * *

In the other room Nokon and Shiro were playing strip yu-gi-oh to pass the time.

"He actually got played by me. I'm such an anti-sue." Nokon said.

Shiro sighed "Non when are you going to satisfy me?" Shiro said.

Nokon smirk at Shiro "After you take a shower my lady." Nokon said. Shiro smiled at Nokon.

"You better lock that door and use the sound muter so they don't hear us." Shiro said.

Nokon rolled his eyes "Yes my darling." Nokon said.

Half of Shiro's clothes were on the floor.

Nokon sighed "Antics is a thing, I might do it on this mission." Nokon said to himself.

Nokon then lay down on his bed to rest. He took a shower prior from leaving Beacon.

* * *

Back at Beacon Velvet was sobbing. "Damn it Ozpin I want my Weiss-chan back!" Velvet said.

Ozpin pass by Velvet's dorm in disappointment.

"Oh my kids nowadays but however ships and antics sail so much." Ozpin said to himself.

Cardin was alone in his team's dorm making plush dolls. But for Cinder she was messing with one of her students. "Let's play a little game of dress up." Cinder said.

The student look at Cinder in fear "Worst day of my life" said the student.

* * *

Back in the dust plane everyone was asleep except the pilot. What the pilot did not know was a dust plane was following them. The pilot then put the dust plane on auto-pilot to change his attire.

To him changing his attire was ripping it. Under his pilot attire was his formal blue attire.

He has short yellow hair and, blue eyes. He appears to be in 30s and his name is Paji Dorobo.

"I will carve a path for Mr. and Mrs. Ying." Paji said to himself. Paji pulled out a scroll and connected to the outside of the planes camera to keep an eye on the dust plane that is stalking him.

"I'll play your little game young one." Paji said.

* * *

This is the start of true despair to team RWBY & JNPR will they endure it?

We shall see as events come up to the surface in the grounds of the mysterious Vacuo. As some say the isolated dark place of Remnant…

* * *

**A/N: OOC's might come up time to time. Be glad I'm doing like only six OC's.**

**Till then ninja of hawaii out!**


	3. Lies and bizzareness

**A/N: Sry for the late watchers and readers. Been busy... Enjoy! Non-Canon so hush it! **

* * *

_In the mountain sides of Vacuo it had a myth that packs of wolves help huntsmen and huntress find shelter and escape the grim. They say it was the very foundation of Vacuo's culture. Anyone that harms a wolf or even a wolf Faunus would be killed. To this day they still follow the old ways but with minor changes. If a wolf Faunus goes against Faunus rights they will be thrown in jail. _

_Vacuo is lingering with gangs because some don't believe the myth. Others are bystander about it and carry on with their lives. Only a few hunters believe it knowing the ancients ways of life. The structure of Vacuo's city is based upon the Victorian era. When the grim did not harm mankind at all but was hibernating to strengthen their numbers. Out of all the kingdoms of Remnant, Vacuo is slow with technological advancement compare to Vytal. _

* * *

Ozpin closes the book about Vacuo. He wonders to himself why he picked the 4th year students that do live in Vacuo. "I send out those two to plague a lie and help team RWBY and JNPR what was I thinking!" Ozpin said to himself. Nokon and Shiro's team are not dead but they are in Beacons medical wing. They got brutalize by a legendary grim to the point they almost dead. Ozpin regretted giving that mission to them.

Ozpin then recalls his words he told Ruby when she started her first weeks in Beacon. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." Ozpin decided to take his mind of the situation at bay. "I just hope they return that fool to me and that brilliant Faunus." Ozpin said. Suddenly someone knock on his door.

Ozpin question the person behind the door. "What business do you have with me?" Ozpin said. The person behind the door laugh "Oz you never change do you?" With just hearing that low tone voice Ozpin open the door to see it was Qrow. Before Ozpin could say anything Qrow punch Ozpin in the face.

Qrow slam the door shut so no one hears anything in Ozpin's office. Ozpin fell to ground and got back up wiping his check "Qrow what was that for?" Ozpin said in a serious tone. Qrow sighed "You sent my niece Ruby to Vacuo do you know how dangerous that place is?" Qrow said as he pointed his scythe to Ozpin. For once he could not believe his old friends behavior.

"Qrow calm down on of my teachers went MIA so I sent your niece along with her friends to get him." Ozpin said. Qrow then put his scythe down "I got so worked up over that ha! I thought you sent my niece Ruby only." Qrow said. Ozpin just stared at Qrow like an idiot.

"Sometimes I wonder Summer why is your brother like this?" Ozpin said to himself. Qrow decided to take his talk very seriously. 'Ahem' "Oz I'm actually here for a grim expedition care to join me?" Qrow said. Ozpin took a minute to think "Classes are over for all students today I guess I'll drag Glynda, Port, and Bartholomew. But wait my appointments! Damn it I guess this has to wait." Ozpin said to himself.

"Qrow I'm unable to come on this one with you. I'm quite busy with my schedule. By the way how is your sister?" Ozpin said. Qrow smirked "Well its fine I'm going to drag my sister. Summer well she's on a honeymoon with her husband, till then Oz." Qrow said.

As Qrow left Ozpin screamed "If it weren't for my schedule I would have had time with my co-workers especially Glynda."Ozpin said.

* * *

_Somewhere in the teacher lounge Glynda sneeze. _

"Was someone calling my name just now?" Glynda said.

* * *

_Back with team RWBY, JNPR, Nokon, and Shiro._

When the group arrived at Vacuo, they did not get a warm welcome. They ended up being surrounded by a gang. Luckily Nokon's personal butler knocked them out. Nokon was happy his butler protected them but was piss he did not rid the gangs in Vacuo. They then rode a carriage to the Ying residence since it is near the mountain where their objective lies.

Team RWBY couldn't believe how cold Vacuo was. Team JNPR was enjoying the buildings structure that Vacuo offered. "Wow these buildings look quite retro." Ren said.

"Amazing it gives me a Victorian era vibe." Pyrrha said.

Shiro decided to speak up. "Anyway the gang that almost attacks us well…" Team RWBY and JNPR looked at Shiro wondering what she was going to say. "They are group of rapists that violated my life. Anyway their called the wind hawk's my father is beating some sense in them." Shiro said. Nokon looked at his girlfriend in amusement.

Ruby could not believe what she heard. Everyone else was just shock to hear that. Shiro know she shouldn't have said a lot. "Can we change topic like your guys life?" Jaune said. "Hm I never thought of that good one Jaune." Nokon said. Shiro then started to speck in her happy tone.

"I'll go first but fair warning it ties in with what I said earlier guys. So bare with me alright especially you Ruby." Shiro said.

"Eh? Why me?" Ruby said. "You dunce because you're the youngest out of all of us it will be hard for you grasp the concept of it." Weiss said. "Thank you Weiss now I'll be telling you about my life up to now." Shiro said. "Before you do that Shiro take your regular dose of tea?" Nokon said. Shiro just nodded her head since tea ease's her.

Shiro then began talking. "I'm the daughter of the odd and bizarre 'renegade'." Ruby then interrupted Shiro. "Wait isn't he a dangerous Faunus huntsmen who kills anything?" Ruby said. Shiro looked at Ruby in shock. "Ruby you got it wrong as long as you don't hurt me he wouldn't act like that. I'm his only daughter." Shiro said.

Shiro then cleared her throat. "As I was saying I was treated like a princess until I was captured by the wind hawks. Being in there hideout was not pleasant I was rape everyday till auction day." Blake then interrupted Shiro. "How did you still have your sanity at the time?" Blake said.

"Since I was ten at the time I acted as if I enjoy it but the fact I wanted to kill those perverts. I kept in mind to remember that someone would save me. Auction day in that hideout I meet Nokon who help me escape with some stain of blood."

Yang then interrupted "Just like the time I mess up juniors bar." Blake rolled her eyes since she witness the bar go up in flames. Junior ended up buying a new bar. Pyrrha ask Shiro a question. "Shiro how did you escape that horrible place?" Pyrrha said.

"I ask Nokon to find my father with his butler. Plus what made it funny is my dad is a friend of Nokon's butler. Paji called my dad up then stuff happens." Nora then interrupted. "What happen after that?" Nora said.

Nokon smiled "Two things happen. Saw how bad and twisted my uncle was. Also how bloody awesome my butler and Heise is in combat. Plus it was my first time seeing an onslaught." Nokon said.

Shiro and Nokon took a brief moment to stop talking. Something felt odd to them as if they were being watch. The carriage was still on its course to his house. 'Shit it's that idiot!' Nokon thought to himself. Blake looked at them in disbelief. "Are you guys okay?" Blake said. Nokon and Shiro reacted "No we are perfectly fine."

Ren sighed knowing how long this trip was going to be. Nokon then started talking about his and Shiro's life in Kami academy. "Part of my life went bullshit when I attended that academy for the best of the best. We only attended that academy for four years." Jaune interrupted this time. "How many years can you attend that academy?" Jaune said.

"For about six years Jaune. Anyways when I started attending that academy with Shiro it was awesome at the same time crazy. Whenever I'm around Shiro, guys give her stares of lust. It disgusted so much that I would tell the Professors to keep an eye on certain students. Little did I know Shiro was doing something afterschool everyday but she did not tell me. One day I held onto her phone and when I looked at her messages she was being blackmailed by other guys. I decided to track the last text." Nokon sighed knowing he did not want talk more.

"Well I don't feel like talking anymore. Shiro will sum it up for me." Nokon said. "In short I was about to get rape then Nokon save me. I decided to have a child early with Nokon, with permission from my dad. At seventeen I and Nokon decided to go Beacon for better. That's all." Shiro said. Both teams freak out.

"Who is watching your child then?" Yang said. "Our parents." Nokon and Shiro said in sync.

"What nonsense is this I'm hearing from Sues?" Weiss said.

Shiro yawned "Our parents did that before." Shiro said in fear.

The carriage has stopped moving. Nokon look outside to see he was in his residence. But he knows someone was above the carriage. Nokon got out of the carriage and notice a person's leg. He pulled the leg and it brought down a person in a black robe. To Nokon's surprise it was a guy with cyan long hair.

Nokon was in disbelief "Seriously Shishizaru why are you stalking us?" Nokon said.

Shishizaru sighed "Headmaster Ozpin & Professor Cinder asks me to follow you guys…" Shishizaru said. Everyone got outside the carriage and everyone had a thought on the new dude "Oh in dust name why another Sue?" Weiss said to herself.

"This is quite a bizarre chain of events." Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren said in sync.

"I want to break his legs." Nora said.

Blake found the situation funny. "I'm totally making an antic somehow." Blake said to herself.

"Great we get a stalker in our group. Anyhow our mission changed due to Grim hunter Garret being in Vale in Junior's bar. We just got to drag Mr. Grau to work at Beacon. But still I'll pull the ultimate antic on those girls. Plus they are lucky they have a show. I really find their show fandom bizarre." Shiro said to herself.

Nokon was strangling Shishizaru. Team RWBY & JNPR fell to the ground seeing in their scroll their mission has change. Nokon just wanted this mission done. "I swear to god this is turning into that episode in Black Bullet and Black Butler!" Nokon said to himself in frustration.

* * *

With the mission having changes there will be times social stupidity will spark on the Sues that Weiss label's them as.

* * *

**A/N: Two other OC's are owned by deviant artists.**


	4. WTFISWTGLIFE

**A/N: Been busy enjoy some POV for this chapter. No it is not a self-insert! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Three months later…_

After having too much time messing with Team RWBY & JNPR for two weeks I feel like a newer person. That mission was just to lie, to them what Vacuo was actually. Meh, I wonder why Mr. Oz made me do that. Also note that mission was to blackmail a FAUNUS to work at Beacon. It worked out well actually, Mr. Grau knows my wife's dad so it was not that hard. Funny thing he reminded me of Johnny Wildheart. Those foxy ears and tail. Damn I said too much about what happen. I turned and look at my friend who is now blind for his life laughing at my escapade. "Wow man things have changed for us." My friend said.

My emotions got the best of me and I started crying. We were in Vale's local park watching kid's play in the playground. The weather was cool but the clouds block the sun. The things that came out of my mouth were "As they say buddy henceforward." I said. I then took my leave knowing how my friend is. He told me he knows his surroundings very well. As if he sees a picture frame wherever he goes. I guess it was part of Bushido training and his aura. After an hour later walking, I bump into Sai Crescent the disguiser. At first it look as if he wanted to kill me but he look scared.

"Uh dude you look like you're having some trouble Sai?" I said. Sai steals dust for white fang, do contract's, secretly goes to Beacon, and has a thing for furry Faunus. Sai was holding binoculars on his right hand and the other a dust potion. Sai then shove me to the ground and sprinted it was as if his life depend on it. Next thing I see a group of Faunus girls running at me.

That's when I know "Sai you and your furry fetish."

I notice one of the girls is Auburn Perrault. A sexy Faunus who knows that guys will fall head over heels for her body. One time a dude confess to Auburn and got not denied but Auburn was confuse why he said that to her.

"Excuse me sir did you see a guy wearing an eye patch on his right eye?" Auburn said. In the back of my head I wanted to get out my gender swap dust potion and throw it at Sai.

"Yes Ms. Perrault I did he went just pass me and I'm going to follow you guys." But one of the girls seem to not care if my presence was there. It was none other than Sera Lykaios. To my surprise she apparently did not have her weapon Aegis Cry.

She told me "The shorty jack my weapon and I need it back!" At that point I stayed shut pulled out my weapon and dash straight to Sai. Auburn and Sera look shock I ran quicker than them. This was not even from my Semblance's power.

I caught up to Sai and his face fell to the ground. At that moment in time I put Sai on my back and walk back to Auburn and Sera. When I got back the group of Faunus wanted to rip Sai to pieces.

Before I left I gave Aegis Cry to Sera and threw the gender swap dust potion on the ground. I then made a run but I was enveloped around the dust cloud. I knew for certain my gender was swap for the day. I look back to see Sai as a girl. Next thing I hear the group freak out and beat up girl Sai. Thus I departed ways and headed home.

Great now how am I going to explain this to my daughter. Next thing I knew I bump into Jett Erebus. He tried flirting with me, at that point I wanted to barf. "Oh great can't my days get any bizarre?" I said to myself. I also need to interview Mr. Erebus.

* * *

**A/N: Warning this story is filled with famous and nonfamous RWBY OC's in deviantART. Readers discretion is advised. **


End file.
